


Kindling My Love

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Ruby grinned: Maru was as awed by the electronics store as she was enamored of it.





	Kindling My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



> Prompt: "Does Ruby teach Hanamaru more about modern technology, like computers or e-readers?"

"Zura!"

Ruby grinned. As Dia had expected, Maru was as awed by the electronics store as she was enamored of it. Ruby silently thanked her sister for the suggestion. "Maru-chan, look at this." She ushered Maru to a display of e-readers.

"What are these?" Maru frowned. "Big phones?"

Ruby shook her head happily. "They're e-readers."

"Oh?" Maru looked at her blankly.

"You can load books to read on them." Ruby turned one on to demonstrate. The screen flashed, then the first page appeared: _It is a truth universally acknowledged..._

"Mirai zura!" Hanamaru looked as astonished and delighted as Ruby had ever seen her, at least outside of the idol club. "How many can you put on here?" She tilted the tablet up, as if to check that it wasn't actually hiding a stack of books.

"A couple hundred, I guess?" Ruby started to blush. She wasn't really that good with technology, even though Maru thought she was.

"Zu~ra~," Maru said, completely awed.

"I could help you use one if you'd like... _Eep!"_ Ruby flushed as she remembered she was totally unqualified to make such an offer. She fought the urge to clap a hand over her mouth. Why had she said that?

But Maru's eyes were already dancing. "Really, Ruby-chan?" she asked delightedly. "I could buy one with my prize money from the Love Live..."

"Eh... heheheh..." Ruby giggled nervously. But how could she resist Maru when her eyes were all sparkly like that? "Sure, Maru-chan..."

"Oh, Ruby-chan, you're the best!" Maru pulled her into a hug, and Ruby felt something like – home.

* * *

"What're you reading, Maru-chan?" Ruby asked, smiling at her over the back of her tablet.

Maru blushed. "Oh... a magazine I got from the public library, zura."

"An idol magazine?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Well, it does have an interview with Kamakura Hinami," Maru demurred, "but it's more general than that, zura." She subconsciously tipped the screen toward herself so Ruby wouldn't see it.

"Do they have idol magazines?" Ruby asked, oblivious to Maru's caginess.

"I – probably, zura. I'll look." Maru smiled warmly.

"You're the best, Maru-chan." Ruby beamed at her. "I should study for my history class," she sighed as she leaned back in her seat and pulled her bookbag onto her lap.

With Ruby distracted, Maru returned to her reading as discreetly as she could. _Is it friendship... or more?_ the headline asked. The scrap of paper on the table reflected Maru's answers, and though she had only gotten halfway through the quiz, she could already see the points adding up.


End file.
